Rosa lavanda
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Una confesión en la escuela después de clases y una flor que lo expresa todo.


**South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

Clyde observaba escondidos desde atrás de un par de casilleros como su amigo Token guardaba un par de libros en su respectivo casillero.

El sonido del papel celofán al ser apretujado nerviosamente contra su pecho le hizo darse cuenta que estaba maltratando el pequeño ramo de flores que había corrido a comprar apenas terminaron las clases. Asustado de ser descubierto por el otro a causa del ruido y haber arruinado el ramo, se aseguró de no haberlas aplastado demasiado intentando no hacer más ruido en el proceso.

Hace días que Token rompió su noviazgo con Nicole, y aunque desconocía los motivos de su ruptura, los que realmente no le importaban ya que significaba que Black se encontraba disponible, vio su oportunidad de declararse finalmente después de tanto tiempo guardarse su amor por el más alto.

Había regresado con la clara intención de dejar en claro su reciente sentir a su amigo, por eso fue a comprar flores para dejar en claro lo que quería decir.

Por eso esperó pacientemente a que Token saliera de su entrenamiento de basquetbol, un detalle que nadie hubiera esperado de él.

Cuando el moreno cerró finalmente su taquilla y se colgó su mochila en el hombro, Clyde supo que ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Temblando notoriamente salió de su escondite justo en el momento en el que Token paso por ahí, quien se sorprendió al verle salir de la nada.

-¿Clyde? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confuso, hace horas que las clases habían terminado y estaba seguro de haber visto al Donovan echar a correr apenas tocó el timbre.

-Y-Yo-o quiero darte esto.- le extendió el ramo de flores que llevaba entre las manos.

Token parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo su cara arder cuando se hizo una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Se percató del tipo de flores que el otro le estaba entregando.

Rosas color lavanda.

Miró a Clyde, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y un notorio color rojo le adornaba parte de la cara y orejas.

Suspiró sonriendo.

Con delicadeza tomó el ramo de flores, consiguiendo así que el castaño se animara a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la gentil mirada que le dirigía su amigo.

-Token, yo…- intentó hablar pero un suave roce de labios le petrifico, el azabache le estaba besando suavemente. Cuando fue capaz de mover un poco sus labios el toque fue roto.

Al separarse lo suficiente para mirarle la cara, Token le sonrió cálidamente.

-Tú también me gustas, Clyde.

El aludido se sonrojo en sobremanera a la vez que una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, se lanzó a abrazar a su ahora más que amigo.

-¡Qué bien!, eso significa que ahora somos pareja.

-Como tú digas Clyde- le revolvió el cabello consiguiendo hacer reír al otro.

-Para festejar vamos a Taco Bell, ¿sí?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando de emoción, Token nunca pudo, ni podrá, negarle algo a esa brillante mirada.

-Vamos- le cogió la mano y salieron al exterior donde la luz del atardecer le otorgaba un toque de tranquilidad al pueblo donde vivían.

Token no creía que el castaño se le fuera a declarar justo ese día pero le alegraba que lo hiciera ya que tiempo atrás su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado cuando se trataba del amante de los tacos, cada detalle suyo le gustaba aunque fuera molesto de vez en cuando, y fue cuando llegó a la conclusión hace días de que sentía más que una simple amistad por su amigo que terminó con Nicole, no le mintió, fue completamente sincero al respecto exponiéndole los verdaderos motivos y ella entendió quedando como buenos amigos. De hecho ella, como fanática de lo romántico como cualquiera chica, le recomendó que le entregara un regalo, el cual llevaba en el interior de su mochila: un par de rosas lavandas.

Aunque dudaba que Clyde conociera realmente su significado.

"Me he enamorado de ti"

* * *

 **Hola, aquí con otro fic pero Tyde.**

 **Hace un par de días que mi hermana se puso a investigar sobre el lenguaje de las flores y decidí hacer un par de fics de varias parejas en relación al tema, ya va un Bunny y el Tyde, me faltan del Dip, Style, Creek, Stolovan, BebexWendy y otro Bunny.**

 **Espérenlos con ansias (?) ok no xD**

 **Me disculpo si quedó algo Oc o si ocurrió algún dedazo :c**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
